


七日安眠

by Villain_Vanilla



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 18:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villain_Vanilla/pseuds/Villain_Vanilla
Summary: 哄睡向小段子，甜短OOC。





	1. 关于两个害羞的年轻人

床垫低声呻吟着——迹部在他身边几番尝试，终于找到一个合适的姿势安置自己。

“这太奇怪了。”最后迹部这样评论道。

忍足眼神没从书页上挪开，漫不经心地搭腔：“哪里奇怪？”

 

空气安静了一秒。

 

“如果什么都不做的话，”迹部说，“你让本大爷上你的床是为了什么？”他平躺着，歪过头看着忍足的侧脸，从睫毛到鼻尖，抿住的双唇，和总是收在运动服衣领里的下巴；然后又支起身子，伸手取下了忍足的眼镜。

忍足不近视，那副平光眼镜并不影响他的阅读。余光里他看到迹部把玩着那副眼镜，最后将它安全地送抵床头柜的桌面。在这之后，他的恋人不安地僵硬了一下，然后掀起被子——显然是打算离开。

 

“喂，迹部，”忍足见状出声道，终于舍得把目光从他的小说上撕下来，“你有多久没跟别人分享过同一张床了？”

被点名的人满脸莫名其妙——从“迹部”这个一夜回到解放前的称呼，到“和别人分享同一张床”这种匪夷所思的事情——于是就没有接话。

忍足和他对视一秒，终于投降般地反手把书卡在一边，整个怀抱摊开在迹部面前。

是的，继U17赛事、毕业旅行和所有有的没的之后，时间在没人注意的角落悄悄溜走，他们终于到了能合法躺在同一张床上做点什么的年纪。

而今——

“你要流浪到哪里去？”

 

我是你无家可归的月亮，舍与我一张床吧。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后一句是叙利亚诗人Nizar Kabbani的诗句，但这句引用是望文生义，意境与格局并不相合（类似于“铁马冰河入梦来，铁马是你，冰河也是你”）。


	2. 关于纪念日

*  
迹部右手抱着忍足塞给他的那束花走在大街上。他怀里因为傍上商业节日而身价水涨船高的玫瑰，在紫色包装纸的映衬下，透着一种僵硬的、虚假的精致；而迹部本人又太过出挑，这束撑了他满怀的花也就因此显得更加违和。  
无论如何这看起来都太愚蠢了，他想。

一分钟前，忍足侑士罔顾迹部“这东西根本完全不符合本大爷的审美”的抗议，好言相劝把花塞回了他怀里。

两分钟前，他在极为罕见的自我怀疑，与对这束八竿子都打不着他的美学的花的深度嫌弃中，内心激烈地挣扎着，最终把花摔去了始作俑者那里；对方却似乎早有准备，稳稳地接住了。

三分钟前，其实是迹部景吾鬼使神差地先收下了那束玫瑰——准确来说是月季，情人节随处可见的那种普通商品。  
忍足侑士举着花对他说：“你愿意当我男朋友吗？”  
深情款款，一本正经。  
虽然大概到死也不会承认，但是要他正面拒绝忍足侑士，这实在是……有些困难。（只是有一些而已！）  
然后他就点了头。

四分钟前，他早已不是十五岁时那个丢下一句“母猫”就扬长而去的迹部景吾了，但对眼前的陌生人年龄的怀疑难掩，加上实在没有过节的心情，他冷淡道：“那不是本大爷的男朋友。”  
身后跟着的人适时地上前一步解释道：“的确不是。”说着又微微欠身，接着补充：“是喜欢了很多年的人。”  
音量不大不小，刚好够把话递到迹部的耳朵边。  
“不如就趁今天，用这束花再表白一次好了。”

五分钟前，路口一个十来岁的小姑娘，抱着一束对她来说过于夸张的花，拦住了迹部：“这位哥哥，给您的男朋友买束花吗？”

*  
迹部越想越觉得这件事不能就这么算了，绝对不能。  
“喂，忍足。”他喊道。  
走在他左边的人停下脚步，转头看着他。  
“怎么了？”

人流自他们身边穿梭而过。  
迹部从忍足的外套右边口袋里抽出了自己的手——哦当然一并还有忍足牵着他的右手，这不是重点。他握着他的“新晋男友”骨节分明的手，把对方往自己身前带了带。  
动作到位，魄力满分。

“你到底知不知道我们已经结婚了，嗯？”


	3. 关于照顾外甥女

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私设忍足侑士的外甥女名叫由佳。

“明天妈妈真的会回来吗？” 乖乖躺在被子底下的小姑娘小声问，大眼睛里汪满了年幼的不安。

忍足侑士在床边落座，低下头替外甥女掖好被角：“一定会的。等到明天早上小由佳睁开眼睛的时候，妈妈就会回来了。”

倚在门外边的迹部闻言，唇角略过一抹笑意。惠里奈夫妻两个都是神经大条到不行的性格，也不知道小姑娘的敏感是随了谁——说不定就是眼前这个初中就对纯爱小说情有独钟的舅舅。

这边迹部正嘲笑着忍足的品味，那边被嘲笑的人已经轻声细语地说上了睡前故事。不出所料，是童话故事。

 

老套，简直无可救药。迹部想，却抱着臂站在原地没动。有一点点——只是一点点——他不愿意承认的艳羡在心底盘桓，无形中绊住了他。

英国的本宅大得简直像一座城堡，雇佣的仆从多到碍手碍脚，有时他不得不遣开一些人去别的地方。在书架上爬来爬去的确是男孩的天性，但并不被礼仪与教养认可，年纪稍长后也逐渐与他的美学相悖；他可以在球场上尽情挥洒精力，但入睡前仍然与大部分同龄的孩子一样，学不会与自己的床好好相处。他得——虽然这有些难以想象——和那张除非同时和一支球队同床共枕、否则就显得大到荒唐的床交流感情，还得和大宅里阴暗潮湿的夜晚搏斗，身边没有辅佐他的大法师，床头也没有列着一把龙息之剑。

如此一来，要成为永恒之王就有些困难。

 

回忆结束时，小由佳床头的睡前故事也进入了尾声。

“……他们就幸福地生活在了一起，直到永远。”

忍足低头看着小姑娘的睡颜，在童话故事落幕的同时，也落下一句无声的晚安。

虽然房间的灯被关掉，但今夜会有星星落在床头。

忍足退出房间时顺手轻轻带上门，并不意外地看到靠在一边的迹部。

“童话故事说完了？”他问。

“嗯，结束了。”忍足这样回答，仿佛掉进了漩涡似地被迹部吸引过去。

他们原本只打算交换一个浅吻，就像中学时那样；可太过合拍的身体让这个吻不受控制地变得湿漉漉，缠绵到喘息声过于明显了，才能勉强黏黏糊糊地分开。

 

“接下来，进行夜间剧场。”


	4. 关于吵架之后又和好的小插曲

“我小的时候，那会儿还在关西老家，学校里有一个很特别的老师，虽然专业是教国文的，却精通各种玄学，”忍足坐在床边娓娓道来，说到这里的时候，似乎是想起了什么，声音里隐隐染上一丝笑意，“有一回放学，我在教室里找了半天钥匙，四处翻找过后都没有找到。那位老师路过走廊的时候恰好看见，就对我说，‘不如我来帮忍足同学算一卦好了’，然后就真的帮我算了一卦。结果，最后老师对我说，我的钥匙并没有丢，叫我安心回家。”

“然后呢？”

“然后我就回家了。巧合的是，就在我家楼下，我看见了我掉的那串钥匙。按照道理我应该看见它的，明明早上的光线也更好，可是我却并没有。”

“所以你就成为了玄学的忠实信徒？”

“那倒也没有……”忍足话说了半截，突然像是走神了一般沉默下去。

躺在床另一边的迹部对着天花板眨了眨眼睛，转过头来偏向忍足。“所以你花了这几分钟的时间，只是为了和我讲一个关于巧合的故事？”他问。问完之后他又忽然觉得自己失言，像是国中时把一个本该接到的球回出了界——两件事都鲜少发生。他几乎是急切地撑起自己的身体，对着眼前的背影说：“抱歉。”

忍足回头，只是递给他一个安抚的笑容。他轻轻拍了拍承载他们身躯的柔软织物，迹部看了他几秒，才疲惫地慢慢躺回去。这两天连日阴雨，空气湿得让人浑身酸痛；所有人都在强打精神。

生活从来不是容易的，但也不必总是孤身一人。

 

“我大部分时间并不相信命运和玄学，”忍足说，转过身来面对迹部，“但只有一件事……只有一件事，我曾为之无数次感激上苍。”

他在被单翻滚成的婴儿蓝色海浪里寻找到迹部的手。

夏日的夜晚里，葡萄藤爬满了花架。

星星远远地互相挤着眼睛，交换一些闪着光的、藏不住的秘密。

迹部索性闭上眼睛：“你说吧，这次我不会跑了。”他在手里回以不输于忍足的力气，幼稚得好像谁握得更紧一些，谁的爱意就更多一些；却又都心知肚明，这些小事的输赢其实无关紧要。

夜幕张开怀抱，轻轻拥住困倦的海面。

忍足低头看着迹部，目光既深又浅。片刻，迹部感觉到一只拥有柔软翅膀的蝴蝶落在了额头上，然后蹁跹着流连过眉心，鼻梁和唇间。

 

“不说了吗？”灯光熄灭后，他问。

“嗯，”躺在他枕边的人回答，“那毕竟是个秘密。”


	5. 关于久别重逢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写给自己的生日礼物。

*

“没想到会在这里遇见你。”

等长辈们都走远后，忍足得体的微笑才终于变得生动了一些。在他笑容的落处，迹部点了点头以作附议：“例行公事罢了，这场晚宴无聊透顶。”

忍足并非是在感叹巧合的美妙，相遇固然使命运值得感激与称颂，不过相比之下，还是惊讶的比重更大——这样无趣又不符合国王美学的场合，即使名义上是个派对，迹部也是不会感兴趣的；但他最终还是出现在了这里，莫名其妙地被推到了忍足身边。

而他们甚至在中学毕业后就没再见过面了。这算不算是世事难料？

 

忍足是被自己的导师带到这场慈善晚宴来的。学院今年参与了捐赠活动，因此得到了邀请函。老教授一来是关心学生的社交圈，二来听闻经年未见的旧友也将出席，索性就把自己的学生也一并带去。忍足左右权衡不好推辞，于是听从安排，到了会场之后才发现，全场唯一一个过分引人注目的人，就是所谓的导师旧友的学生。

迹部景吾。

是他的话就没办法了——耀眼不是他的错，他仿佛生来就值得所有人都目光；没有人忍心，或者胆敢，责备他的穿着讲究得不合时宜，即使他几乎就是踩在“得体”的那道边缘线上。

等到迹部朝他走过来的时候，忍足已经没法从脑海中打捞出什么用于寒暄的场面话了。他不记得自己是如何同导师的旧友打了招呼，也不记得迹部到底说了什么才让两位师长以为他们是一见如故，并且大方地“为两位投缘的年轻人留出一点空间”。

总之——

“没办法了，”忍足几乎是安抚道，“暂且忍耐一下吧。”

 

他们在露台上，附近有人在抽烟。会场的环境虽然离迹部的美学大约还有几个星系的距离，但对于不常出席类似场合的人而言却已经相当可圈可点；话虽如此，不知为何空气依然凝重得仿佛死水一潭，几乎令人窒息。

短暂的停顿后，迹部在忍足身边站定，重新按下了对话的启动键：“喂，忍足。”

“嗯？”

“你想出去透个气吗？”迹部问，已经转身，是打算离开的架势。

忍足扬起了眉毛：“现在？”他用一个模糊的反问作为回答，身体却像被月球牵动的潮汐一样跟着迹部动作了起来。

 

*

是有这样一个说法吧：若一个人在高空中时，总是首先动起来，然后再寻找合适的落点——即便没有安全网兜着他的性命——那么他就是一个天生的杂技演员。

“大胆少年”，忍足想，这里值得一个自嘲。冒出这个想法时他已经坐在了迹部的副驾驶上，这辆车大概昂贵到能把刚才那可怜的晚宴会场整个买下来。

 

“记得把我准时还回去，”在引擎的轰鸣声塞满脑袋之前，忍足脑海中所剩无几理智最后挣扎了一下，“做学生的总不能让老师一个人回去。”

曾是他部长的青年转过头来盯着他。

“知道了，辛德瑞拉。”迹部说，然后他像极锋利的刃，切开了忍足的防卫，“别跑丢了玻璃鞋。”他下刀太快，忍足清醒地看着迹部一路杀到自己耳边，换做其他时候早该工作起来的警铃此刻异常安静。

他原本以为这只是场叙旧。

心脏像颗被迫为失灵的磁力搅拌器疯狂工作的转子，他的胸腔若是玻璃做的，这会儿大概会已经全是裂缝了。

 

他到底为什么会觉得这只是场叙旧？

 

忍足低头，眼神和声音都沾染了一点夜色。

“你再不退开一点，我们今天就都没法全身而退了。”


End file.
